1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording apparatus, an information recording system, and an information recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, in a case where a copy-protected content is moved between media, whether data movement is completed is judged based on criteria such as whether the contents meet a standard (ARIB standard defined by Association of Radio Industries and Businesses) that is required to be met for the movement between the media and whether a series of operations as a system are completed. When those criteria are satisfied, it is judged that the data of the content has been moved from a recording source to a recording destination (movement completion). For example, the data is recorded from the recording source to the recording destination, and then the data in the recording source is deleted, to thereby complete the data movement (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-290905, paragraph [0023]).